


Prompt: Straight As I'll Get

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt tries to straighten Blaine's hair for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Straight As I'll Get

“Blaine, sit still!” Kurt scolds, softly tapping his boyfriend’s face with the tips of his fingers before moving his fingers back into the thick curls. He runs his fingers through a few locks and pulls them tightly, before shifting the flatiron in his grip slightly. “Okay ready?” he asks as he pauses, leaning forward with a small smile to look at Blaine’s face. 

Blaine looks at Kurt with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised slightly as they knit together. He couldn’t quite remember what possessed him to let Kurt talk him into allowing him to straighten his hair. There was no special occasion, or even a legitimate reason for them to be doing this, but when Kurt asked Blaine couldn’t find it in himself to say no. “Just do it,” he says nervously before biting his bottom lip nervously.

Kurt nods and pulls carefully, clasping the flatiron on the strands of Blaine’s hair before he slides it down the length of the curls. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut as Kurt continues with the process over the rest of the hair that covers his head. He wrinkles his nose slightly as he feels the heat of the flatiron against his neck, praying to every deity he’d heard of that this was going to work out. Straightening wasn’t something he’d ever plan on doing frequently, but the idea of being able to possible permanently straighten his hair and not having to gel it everyday was fairly appealing. “Okay….Done,” Kurt says as he drags the flatiron over the last small coupling of curls that fell on Blaine’s forehead.

“How does it look,” Blaine asks warily, keeping his eyes shut. Kurt takes a step back and sets the flatiron down as he takes in his boyfriend’s new look. When Kurt doesn’t respond Blaine opens one eye warily and looks up to him, a deep blush immediately flooding his cheeks when he sees that Kurt is trying to hide a smile. “It looks ridiculous doesn’t it, crap,” he mutters as he immediately leans to the side in his chair slightly to try and see is reflection in the mirror behind Kurt.

Before he can find a clear view there are two firm hands on Blaine’s cheeks, turning his face away from the mirror. “You don’t look ridiculous, I promise,” Kurt says as he looks his boyfriend directly in the eye with a smile. “You look dreamy as ever,” he says firmly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips.

When Kurt pulls back, Blaine smiles up at him thankfully. He quirks an eyebrow slightly as his lips pull up at one side into a smirk, “So you don’t think I look too much like a Jonas Brother from the 2006 phase?”

“You’re such a dork,” Kurt says with a laugh, rolling his eyes before pressing another kiss to Blaine’s lips, “But maybe a little…”


End file.
